Gone with the Wind
by Anna134201
Summary: Gone with the Wind re-told for the 21st Century.


"I swear to God if you two don't stop talking about college I'm going to leave, right now!"

Scarlett O'Hara folded her arms and raised her chin in a pout, daring the two boys to continue their excited discussion on attending Harvard in the fall. The summer breeze ruffled her expensive summer dress as she sat on the porch of the pool house with the Tarleton twins. Her hair fell into carefully coiffed curls framing her beautiful face and cat-green eyes.

"But Scarlett, honey, everyone's talking about college, you're acting like you don't even want to go!" replied Brent.

Scarlett stood from her step and turned to face the two handsome red-headed boys.

"It's all anyone can talk about and I'm sick of it already, it's been the main topic of conversation at every party of the summer so far"

She made to walk off, to leave the boys where they were, but she knew in less than a few seconds they'd be grovelling at her knees, apologising. She enjoyed the power she exerted over all the men in the county; she knew how to use it to her advantage perfectly.

"Aw Scarlett, come back" pleaded Stuart as his brother grabbed her wrist "I promise, I'll change the subject"

"Well..." said Scarlett, as if she was thinking hard over it

"I'll tell you something we heard over at India's last night" said Stuart, hope fading in his voice

Scarlett wrinkled her nose. India Wilkes was one of the richest girls in their school and one of the bitchiest. She and Scarlett had clashed repeatedly during high school, frequently over Scarlett's friendship with Stuart, who happened to be India's boyfriend. Scarlett couldn't understand how that girl could be related to someone like Ashley. Ashley! Even thinking about him made Scarlett flush with pleasure. She had been in love with India's older brother since she'd been old enough to notice boys. Scarlett had hero worshipped him and they were good friends. He was away at college in New Hampshire most of the time so any news she could glean about him was welcome. She whirled back round to the twins and made herself comfortable between them again.

"Good, parties are a much better subject" she declared "You are going to the Wilkes I assume?"

They both nodded eagerly

"Oh good, I'm not sure if I'll know too many people there, you boys will hang out with me won't you?"

She gave them a devastating look from under her lashes and they almost fell over themselves in agreement.

"The Wilkes always know how to throw a good bash honey, and Ashley is back from college with all the other guys from last year and they'll know how to party"

"So what did you hear last night?" asked Scarlett, impatient to hear the latest gossip

"Well, you know Melanie Hamilton?"

Scarlett had barely registered the quiet, mousey daughter of one of Mr Wilkes friends who had stayed with the Wilkes last summer. From what Scarlett had heard she'd never had a bad word to say about anyone, which automatically crossed her off Scarlett's list of potential friends. Also, the fact that Melanie didn't dress right, or act like a girl from old money didn't sit well with her. But what really riled Scarlett about mousey Melanie was the amount of attention Ashley had lavished on her before he'd left for his final year at college.

"You can't tell me there's anything worth gossiping about that goody-goody?" Scarlett exclaimed in disbelief

"Well, India let slip last night that Melanie is coming down tonight to stay with the Wilkes again this summer..."

"Is that it?"

"No, well, she also let slip that Ashley and Melanie have been dating since last summer and that they're announcing their engagement tomorrow night at the party"

Scarlett felt herself grow very cold and still, the rosy flush from earlier fled her cheeks and her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, at a total loss for words.

How did she not know about this already she asked herself? Ashley didn't mention he was dating anyone when he was home at Christmas, in fact, Scarlett was pretty sure he was planning on dating her when he finished college, especially seeing how tender and loving he always seemed whenever they spoke.

Scarlett realised she wasn't breathing and exhaled in a rush

"So?" prompted Stuart "Was that news-worthy enough for you?"

Scarlett nodded. Stuart and Brent started gossiping about who would be at the party tomorrow but Scarlett's mind was racing at a million miles an hour. She needed to get away, she needed to think about this, she was sure Stuart was mistaken somehow.

Suddenly she became aware of the familiar loud engine of her father's Bugatti racing up the long winding drive to the main house. When she remembered that her father had been over at the Wilkes she stood up and ran back to the main house, her jewelled silver gladiator sandals slowing her down some. The twins stared after her in disbelief before picking up their things and following her at a walking pace.

Scarlett was slightly out of breath by the time she reached her father coming out of the garage.

"You know daddy, if mom catches you racing like that she'll skin you alive"

Gerald O'Hara huffed as he pulled his daughter in for a hug and kissed her forehead. He was a big lump of an Irishman, towering over his considerably smaller oldest daughter and enveloping her in his arms.

"I suppose you'll be telling her when she gets home?" he enquired with a grin

"Daddy, just be glad I caught you and not Sue, she'd have been straight on the phone to mom"

"Now Scarlett..."

"Anyway Daddy, how many time do you tell me and Sue not to drive too fast, and you've been panicking about Carrie getting her licence"

"Just who is the adult here Scarlett?"

Scarlett laughed as she fell into step with her father as they walked towards the house.

"So, how are they all over at Twelve Oaks?" she enquired, voice curious and innocent. Twelve Oaks was the name of the Plantation that had been passed down through the Wilkes family since before the Civil War, much the same as Tara, the O'Hara's own plantation home.

"You know how it is, John and myself were holed up in the office, the rest of them running around like headless chickens over this blasted party tomorrow, caterers and florists and groundsmen all over the place. John was telling me how many people were expected, huge seeing as it'll be the last big yahoo for you youngsters before college"

"Oh not more college talk! Was there, um, anyone else there?"

Gerald eyed his daughter side wards, noticing how hard she was trying to maintain an innocent enquiry

"Well, funny you should ask Scarlett" he answered, playing along "The Hamilton's are down from Atlanta, you might know Melanie, and her brother Charlie? John was telling me they stayed last summer."

"I remember her, mousey little goody two shoes, I hated her" spat Scarlett petulantly.

Gerald laughed as he put his arm around her and squeezed her to him.

"Ashley Wilkes doesn't seem to share your opinion" he said seriously.

"Ashley would never like anyone like her, I know him"

Gerald stopped walking and turned to face his daughter who was trying to avoid his eye.

"Why are you so interested in who Ashley likes or doesn't like Scarlett?"

Scarlett blushed and rolled her eyes

"It's nothing daddy, he's my friend, I just know him"

"Is there something going on with the two of you that I don't know about Katie Scarlett O'Hara?"

"No! God! Daddy!"

Gerald harrumphed, satisfied with her answer.

"Nor will he, John told me this afternoon, and" he said as he spied the Tarleton twins walking towards the front porch "and this is not for gossiping with your young men Scarlett, John told me in strictest confidence, that Ashley and Melanie are announcing their engagement at the party tomorrow"

"I don't believe it, Ashley wouldn't do that!" exclaimed Scarlett, wresting free of Gerald's arm.

"Hey now Scarlett, what's all this about? Have you been fooling around with Ashley Wilkes?"

Scarlett folded her arms and her bottom lip stuck out ever so slightly

"Katie Scarlett O'Hara have you been making a spectacle of yourself and your family over a man who isn't in love with you?

"No daddy, it was just a surprise that's all" she said as the pout fully took hold.

"You could have any man in the county, indeed the State, and you're running around after a man like Ashley Wilkes? You'd never be happy with a man like that"

"Of course I would!"

"Scarlett, my darling girl, you would chew him up and spit him out in no time, and then where would you be? He's not the type of man I imagine you running Tara with"

"Daddy! What interest do I have in running Tara? I'm going to be a fashion designer, not a farmer, Tara doesn't mean anything to me"

"Do you mean to tell me that I've raised a complete simpleton? In this world land means everything, money, security, safety, it's the only thing worth fighting for"

"You know how Irish you sound right now daddy?"

"I'm a proud Irishman, with a fine house, and a fine family. And you seem to be forgetting that you're half Irish yourself missy...don't worry, you're only young now, when you're old and I'm gone and Tara is left to you you'll understand this love of the land"

They continued walking into the house, Gerald lost in his thoughts of his Plantation Empire and Scarlett biting back tears. She waved absently as the Tarleton twins drive past and continued walking as they stopped to talk to Gerald.

Once up in her room she locked the door and let her tears come. There was no way she would let Sue or Carrie see her crying. Carrie, her youngest sister would be too nice, and Sue, the middle sister, would use it against her somewhere down the line.

She couldn't believe that Ashley was going to marry Melanie, how could he? How could he prefer that pale faced mealy –mouth frump over her? She'd loved him since she was 14 years old and he'd found her in the stables at Twelve Oaks during the Wilkes annual summer party, crying over stupid Jonas Wilkerson and his teasing. He'd been so nice to her and spent the rest of the party with her, despite his college friends being there. Since then, every time he was home from school, he'd drive over and they'd spend most days together. He was so mature, and the places he'd been and people he hung around with seemed so cool and fascinating to her.

She couldn't believe it, just couldn't. Ashley had never once mentioned that he was seeing anyone, not during Christmas or Spring Break. She was so sure that this was the summer he would tell her he loved her, now that college was out of the way and he was moving home and she was only going to design college in Atlanta. She'd seen their whole future, together, in front of her. How could he marry her when he knew how she felt?

The thought stopped her sobs and she sat up, wiping her eyes, realisation dawning on her. Of course, how could he know how she felt? Maybe he thought she didn't love him in return, he was too afraid to say anything in case his feelings weren't reciprocated. A plan formulated in her head, she'd catch him before the announcement and tell him exactly how she felt. She stood and smiled to herself, this time tomorrow, she'd be Ashley's girlfriend, no need for tears.

"Girls, your mother's home" she heard Mrs Daniels, the housekeeper who'd been with them since infancy, shouted up the stairs.

Scarlett quickly fixed her hair and make-up, checking that no one would be able to tell she'd been crying. Her mother, who worked as paediatric cardiologist in Atlanta, would know instantly if something was amiss. She smoothed down her dress and descended the stairs in a clatter, along with her two sisters, with a beaming, calculating smile on her beautiful face.


End file.
